JackRabbit Week 2013
by LadyLombax
Summary: Like the Title says, here are my fills for the JackRabbit Week prompts. Hope you enjoy all of them. Rating is subject to change.
1. Winter's Cold Spring's Warmth

_Hello One and All! It's me! Happy Jackrabbit Week!_ _I've decided to get off of my rather fabulous arse and do something productive-ish. _

_Here's prompt one: Winter and Spring. Enjoy!_

* * *

For as long as he could remember, he was cold and ice and snow. It was familiar and safe. The cold did not bother him and the snow was like a cool embrace. The white of the snow was a comfort. The barrenness of woods and meadows alike was a beauty onto itself. The Wind was by his side and Winter was at his finger tips.

Winter had taken his heart for it's own and he was happy.

It was all he needed. All he wanted.

Until one E. Aster Bunnymund; The Easter Kangaroo waltzed right into his life.

Stupid Bunny. With his bright eyes (_were eyes even allowed to be that_ **_green_**?)and his bright Warren which was now always open to him (_Why was it so colourful, too colourful_) and his Spring warm fur.

Oh how he hated that warmth! (_Liar, his heart whispered._)

Winter's cold embrace didn't make him feel as though butterflies were dancing in his stomach. The ice didn't make him trip over his own feet occasionally. The snow was far more fun than the lush green grass that resembled Bunny's eyes. (_or was it the other way around?_)

Spring stopped his fun. It melted his snow and chased away the Frost for which he was named.

Spring was too bright.

Too colourful.

Too Warm.

But still he craved it in his heart of hearts. He wanted the Spring-warm fur. He wanted the green (_so much green_) eyes to watch him.

Spring had chased away the Winter that once resided in his heart.

He was of Winter's Cold but all he wanted was the One of Spring's Warmth.

* * *

_Prompt number two will be up tomorrow._


	2. Trust Me

_Hello! Time for prompty thing number two: Trust Me._

_Hope you all like it. :)_

* * *

It's a few years since the Winter Spirit became a guardian which has had its great benefits.

The guardians are closer now, reclaiming that bond they had once when they were friends rather than co-workers. Although they are more like a family now which is strange and wonderful.

It's been a long time since he's had a family. Far too long.

He loves them all.

North, the old blow-hard, is like the brother that watches his back in a fight and will offer a glass of the Russian's best once it's over. They bicker like cats and dogs but never walk away from each other too angry.

Tooth, the wonderful Shelia, is the worry-filled, excitable sister he never thought he'd want. As tough as nails but as brilliant as the colours of the Great Barrier Reef. It warms his old war-battered heart to know someone cares and worries for him like Tooth does.

Sandy is next. His oldest, greatest friend. Occasionally a sneaky little Larrikin but he's the older brother who looked after him in those dark years after…. well no use dwelling over split paint. For a guy so silent, Sandy had no problem communicating. Especially when he was annoyed. He'd never told Sandy, but he looked up to the Fallen Star as a mentor. He probably already knew. The sneaky Cobber.

Jack is new. He's not sure where to place him. Calling him brother doesn't feel right nor does a friend. Yet the two of them are close. It makes his head spin a little and his heart beat double time when he thinks about it so he ignores it and yells at the Frostbite when he freezes over the Warren. Sandy shakes his head at the two but never gives away anything. Although that grin on his face is a mite too wide at times even if he can't decipher the meaning behind it.

But as much as he loves them, the whole crazy wonderful mob of them, he feels he can't quite trust them completely. It's his darkest secret. One he can't bring himself to trust anyone with.

In the dead of the night, Pitch or no Pitch, the screams of his race race through his mind and the dark bloody _hopeless _images plague his dreams. It's like living through it all over again. Only in his mind. it's worse. His old family, his blood family, say things he knows in his rational day-time mind they would dare not even think. But his mind is cruel at night and he can't bring himself to trust the other Guardians with the truth of his nights.

Until one Australian Autumn night in the middle of May.

Jack had decided to spend the night at the Warren because the cheeky show-pony knows that he won't turn him away (_not after 300 years of doing so, never again_). The nightmares happen randomly without warning or trigger and of course, it would be Sod's Law that tonight is one of those nights.

He is being screamed at by his own kit sister, barely out of the toddler stages, as he stutters out pleas when a cold presence emerges.

"_Com'on Cottontail. Wake up. Please, wake up. It's only a will be alright. Wake up. Trust Me."_

It's the last two words that make Reality jolt back to him. He is not on the Pookan homeworld. He is not surrounded by the vengeful corpses of his beloved family and friends. He is not being accused of anything.

He is in his nest, in his warm safe Warren. Like always.

And his head's on Frostbite's lap.

Which is new (_but not entirely unwelcome_).

But now Jack knows. He knows about the nightmares. He knows how he screams at night, plagued by a past long gone. He knows he hasn't trusted anyone with this.

He looks to the side ashamed. It's out of character but he can't help but do so since he's been caught out with his lack of trust.

He waits for the inevitable accusations and declarations that he is horrible guardian if he cannot protect himself from fear, how can he protect children and the guaranteed teasing from the Winter Spirit.

But they never come. Not even the teasing.

All Jack does is pet his head and whisper soft comforts. He looks up and jade watery green (_he'll deny it, Jack lets him_) meet soft bright blue.

"_I'm not going to think any less of you. I won't tell anyone if you tell me or not tell me. I'll keep it secret. It'll get better. Maybe not today or tomorrow or even next year. But it will._"

He knows what is about to be said.

"_Trust me._"

And for once, Bunny does.


	3. Tradition

_I feel so special! Such a brilliant response._

_Prompt Three: Traditions._

* * *

It's he who spots them first. The shy glances. The constant banter and teasing. The new traditions.

The Winter Child (_Man? Teen? 300 years is long time to be one age for a human_) freezes over the Warren a week after Easter.

His old friend yells and hollers, using language that had better not reach the ears of the Children of the Earth. He does not notice how he becomes more relaxed, loosening up after the mad Easter rush and still riding on it's high.

It's a new tradition but a welcomed one.

Another tradition the two have seem to create unknowingly, is the Winter Spirit will never spend a New Years alone. It was a quirk of fate that had allowed the Spring Being to discover that the night of New Years was also the Winter's night of rebirth.

So the two sat and bickered and generally gave each other company every New Year and watched the human celebrations before joining in with the Spiritual one.

It was a tradition that made Spring and Winter less lonely.

"Oi, Sandy, mate, what's with the face?"

"Yeah Sandy! Spill!"

And hey, if he had a tradition of winding them up every New Years with a wide grin and a silent chuckle, then who was he to go against tradition?


	4. Confessions

_Hello one and all! Here is prompt number four: Confessions._

_I hope all you wonderful people enjoy!_

She wasn't surprised when the youngest of them came to her for guidance.

After all, matters of the heart are often best dealt with a gentle touch and she, being the most compassionate and verbally tactful of their small family, is the obvious choice.

He sat there in her Sitting Room, nervously sipping his tea, discussing the recent snowstorm increase around Russia and Norway and the effects to her fairy routine when he blurted it out.

"I'm in love with Bunny!"

Internally she squealed in joy. _Finally! It's only taken you nearly twenty years since you became a Guardian to admit it._

Of course, she didn't say that out loud.

He sat there on her blue seat she had made especially for him, looking terrified. She sat his and her cups of tea down and grasped his hands together. She smiled gently at him and felt the tension from his confession sweep away.

The shy hesitantly spoken words of "so you don't hate me?" were quickly dismissed in a flurry of assurances and platitudes. One of her helpers, Baby Tooth as she had been dubbed, patted him on the cheek. Through words and actions, they reassured him that there was no hate, only affection to be given.

Privately, she thought they were good for each other. Sure, she had a soft spot for the younger, he was the little brother/son she never had, and he had the most gorgeous smile.

Sure, the older's dental care wasn't the best but she could look past that just this once.

The younger would lighten up the older and the older would ground the younger. She'd already seen the beginning of it.

Maybe it would even inspire the elder to brush his teeth every so often instead of chewing on a stick all the time.

And they would have the most wonderful marriage ceremony and maybe even be blessed with little ones. She knew the both of them wanted a family. Oh they would be lovely things, just like their fathers.

But she was getting off track.

After a while, she asked, "Does he know?"

"Of course not! He….he doesn't like me….like that. I'm just lucky to be his friend."

Her eyes widen. Is he blind to the way the other looks at him? Although knowing the both of them, it'll probably take another twenty years before one makes a move on the other.

But that's a confession she'll keep to herself.


	5. First Time Threats

_Prompt Number five: First Time._

_Hope all you brilliant people enjoy. _

He feels it.

In his belly.

He is not stupid nor blind. He sees the way the Pooka looks at the Winter Spirit and how the looks are returned.

The young Guardian had become like a son to him in the short time since he had become a Guardian. Twenty three years on and the two had developed a relationship which often resulted calling the other 'son' or 'dad'. One occasion even had the younger calling him Daddy after a nightmare.

Which only serves to make him feel protective now that the Guardian of Hope was expressing an interest in courting the younger Guardian.

Which what had led him to do this.

It is a first, though.

The Pooka is pinned against the wall, ears laid back in terror and his green eyes as wide as they could possibly go. One sabre in resting almost relaxed under his chin.

He's never seen the Pooka so scared or listening this closely to him.

"You listen close, da? You will treat him right, be nice, give him what he deserves. If you do not, I will be having new Pooka rug for my workshop."

The terrified Pooka swallowed nervously and nodded.

It was the first time he had ever seen the Cossack look that deadly while smiling casually.


	6. Job Swap

_Wow, nearly at the end already. I feel so special that all you people enjoyed my stories._

_Prompt Six: Job Swap._

* * *

It's been three weeks since the Pooka and the Winter Child switched abilities, thankfully after Easter. Nobody knew how or why and the Man In The Moon was suspiciously silent after only giving the two a consolation it would not last.

The Pooka warrior had to regularly take deep breaths to prevent his fur and surroundings from freezing over in annoyance or anger. He finally understood why the other was so happy go-lucky most of the time. He was able to create snowflakes with a flick of his paw and the temperature dropped slightly with his mere presence.

The (former) Winter Spirit, on the other hand, had Asters blooming wherever he walked. Plant life seemed to blossom everywhere and he had the urge to paint.

Far away, a short, bald man laughed to himself.

The two deities had become closer than ever, learn the little ticks and habits of the other until the inevitable happened.

The Youngest Guardian had be teaching the Elder how to coax Winter animals out so they may ensure their safety when the Elder promptly laid claim to the Younger's lips.

At first shocked, the duo quickly descended into a rapid and passionate kissing session. Declarations of love and devotion were traded and neither noticed the subtle change in their physiology as they changed back into their original spiritual season alignment.

The same short tubby man howled in laughter and joy. His plan had worked! Turning to one of the lunar moths, he swept it into a hug and voiced his excitement with the Moonbeams.

_Operation: JackRabbit _was a success.

Turning his thoughts to the flirtatious interactions between another two Guardians (One former bandit and one Daughter of Flight) he had witnessed through his telescope for centuries, he decided on a new plan.

_Operation: Christmas Cookie _was about to begin.


End file.
